Insane
by DaIvanbraginski
Summary: Ivan has nightmares of his failures. When they start to become the shadows in the real world and follow him- will he snap? Contains hints of pairings- fake deaths and confusing stories- I has no grammar skills. Complete :)
1. Chapter 1

Translate  
Skaisčiausios Dievo Motinos [luthainia] holy mother of god

зад[Russia] ass

People see me as strong, tough and even scary. They don't know me at all. The dreams only came when I was alone, when I was vulnerable; they were full of my friends, their screams. I was frightened at first, in case they were what people really thought about me, what they would do to me. I had to strike first, I had no choice.

It was dark, I didn't want to sleep, I couldn't stop thinking about my dreams. Last night England had tried to take my life, and last week America wouldn't stop calling me a monster, I'm not right? It can't be true.  
I think I'm a sleep talker. That would explain the others not sleeping. Maybe I'm a screamer; I can't imagine me shouting in my sleep. Maybe I need help, it would be nice to speak to someone, but who do I talk to.

Today they came early. I was standing in the kitchen making some soup while my three friends went out to see other people. A shadow seemed to curl around me, I couldn't breathe. I felt the spice's on its breath  
'China?' I let out a small tear.  
'Maybe you haven't noticed, it could just be me, we don't want to be near you, and we despise every vodka soaked bit of you. I had a great idea, get rid of you and I will be free of your lies and mystery'  
I swung round to see no one there, my breath returned. Everything was cold.

Today was beautiful the snow was light and the sun shone brightly, spring was coming and the birds knew it, the birds that had already come back from their visit down south had started a glorious choir, singing in time with the rustle of trees and fall of snow. It was a great feeling. A sudden frozen punch hit me on the back of the head. Twirling around with a loud cry, I shouted at the young boy with his collection of snowballs. He hadn't tried to hurt me; he was just starting a snowball fight. Latvia was stunned, scared even. He was even more so when I told Estonia and Lithuania to get out here. With a large crash and a lot of falling over each other the three boys were now trembling in front of me; frightened I might do something drastic.  
'Snowball fight!' I shouted with all my might running to cover talking the smallest, Latvia with me. The others were surprised; it had been ages since I had fun.

It was light inside the house. The fire lit and all our clothes hanging above it to dry, I had one after the boys had captured Latvia, it was a mighty fight. A new snowman stood in our garden with a cheery smile, this day had been you joyful and great I had forgotten all my problems.

2 weeks later

The shadows came and went. I got lost in them to many times, I think there is one waiting for me now...  
I blanked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Skaisčiausios Dievo Motinos, Russia needs help. What is he even writing, his handwriting is as bad as a small childs and the bits that I can make out surly prove he's lost it. Maybe this is our way out, To prove that Ivan is not safe. What will Alfred think about it, i mean he would use this against him and China will lose it if he knew how russia felt. Oh dievas Belarus will kill me if I tell everyone. If I stand a chance with her I need to do something...

I can't sleep; all I think about is our meeting. England still has that grudge, he tried to get rid of me for sure. I took it well, smiling as if a care in the world. It was fine but I could feel the shadows, I don't see them as much but I always feel them watching me. Well goodnight, I'm not feeling so awake now.

I don't dream anymore, maybe the gods are storing them for later or my brain protecting me. I don't care they can't help me in the real world now. Latvia is swearing, properly drunk of his зад.  
"who care he's just a big bully plus you said he's scared of stupid shadows he can't hurt us!"  
"Skaisčiausios Dievo Motinos shut up he's proberly listening now! We will be dead by morning if you keep talking like that! „  
'Latvia has a point. We can't cower away here for the rest of our lives'  
" WELL I PLAN TO LIVE!„  
"Oh shut up he's a bloody monster, you think you will live by staying!"

I didn't bother listening any more, my own friends hate me. I switched of my lights and hid under the old covers.

It was early in the morning, Everything was so quiet, I went to see if the others were still sleeping. Their beds were empty and all their stuff was missing. Their was a soft click down stairs. The door. I crept down to see a small black figure, a shadow. If I didn't act soon I would forever be haunted by them, I raised my pipe high and swooped down fast. It was red, really red, like when you cut your self by accident red. Shadows don't bleed, do they. Latvia laidthere, his shopping bag had emptied itself on the floor. His bag was sitting beside the door. I really was a monster.


	3. Chapter 3

Paste

Chapter 3  
I killed a shadow, a dream. I hadn't dremt in ages but my friends made them come back. I had dreamt of killing, of taking another mans life. I was happy now but I knew those shadows will use this agaisnt me.  
The meeting was at mine today, England complained about the tea and America thought the food tasted wierd. Darn Luthiania can't he get anything right! France was busy molesting Canada and china was complaining about Germany's bullet making a hole in his sleeve. Latvia was sitting in the corner, hangover was proberly why. Estonia was in the other room reading. We did nothing but argue like normal but it was intresting to watch. The meeting ended with us deciding that Englands magic is not to be used and that China should just stich his sleeve up. In other words it ended with nothing. I was tierd so I decided to sleep, I had forgotten all about the dreams and concerntrated on the meeting, It had been a strange day.

I slept for what felt a hour when I felt someone breathing on my back. I opened my eyes to see France's unshaven face, he looked angry.  
'No wonder you sleep alone you vile evil murderer.'  
I spent all night listening to his insults, when I walked away he would follow, he told me all the bad things of my past. I left the house, and he disappeared into the white snow, the ugly white snow. Will I ever be free of it?  
I was so tierd in the morning... So were the others... None of us had slept at all.

We weren't the only ones, on my way to the battle field I noticed Germany asleep against a rock and bright and lively America was walking up to him- so tierd it was like he was a Zombie. That's when it clicked, It was happening to everyone. I called a emergency meeting, it was countries only so that the public never found out about it. Germany didn't bother rejecting the offer; Japan slumped into the chair almost falling on poor tiny England. I told my story, the craziness, killing the shadow version of Latvia. I pushed little Belarus over slightly so she wouldn't drool on me. Even though it sounded weird everyone understood. England piped up about who mint bunny had been following him last night, talking about the war of independence.  
'The shadows of Tony drove me crazy' an American chatted a little and ran out of breath.  
'Oh holy Rome.' Italy whispered.  
Everyone turned round to face him.  
'He's dead Italy, how could he have done it?'Germany said in his most soothing tone. That's when the screech happened. A shadow flew around our heads speaking some old language, Latin maybe? That when we remembered how we had got rid of him, he had been annoying our people for years and eventually started to peeve us off. We chained him down in a hole, he wouldn't die if he was a country. And like that his country slowly fell to pieces, and now he resides in a small hole in Italy's heart city- Rome. Italy cried out something in Latin and the shadow above stopped and listened, he stared at the male for quite some time. It looked confused, it recognised Italy but something wasn't right. Hungary suddenly dragged Italy out the room and when she came back Italy was in a dress. England had trouble stopping the laughter and Germany face palmed himself.

OK now review my story or I will get writters block and end the story here!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
England burst out in giggles, great time to wrap my pipe round his head. The shadow rushed towards the he/she that was Italy, Italy was defiantly happy to see him.  
"I missed you so much Italy"  
"Oh holy Rome" Italy was much taller than the little spirit  
"oh Italy"  
"Oh Holy Rome"  
Germany coughed... The whole room stared at him, I felt hate rush up inside me and I wasn't the only one. America ran up behind him and smashed his pistol into his head, but before he could do worse he had Frances fist in his face. We started fighting like hell knows what- when I eventually stopped I noticed the shadow had gone and Italy slumped in a corner, he was fine. England at this point was trying to pull out Canada's heart. I grabbed the nation by the neck and lifted him away kicking and screaming, Canada ran for it, I looked him in the eyes only to find them empty, Cold, I decided to look deeper even though I could feel England tearing at my shirt, a shadow was in there I recognised the black space from before. I knocked England out with a blow to the head, America had just woken up and was terrified when he saw France and China trying to rip each others throats. They got knocked out too. I decided to place them beside Italy- resting beside his heart so that they could return or maybe freed to a life somewhere better.

A few hours later...  
"vfdbslGIRhjxdbgvjdksx,mlsfdxbvmdsb\jdfhds\" Ok maybe England didn't say that but it sure did sound like it.  
I watched as black shadows rose out of Italy's unconscious body and evaporated into the sky. He woke up with a yawn and asked where he was – the first thing he saw was properly England's cape for he ran screaming about curses and Britons army. Germany thanked us with a shell in the face and Japan had started fighting with China again. I'm really happy everything's back to normal, now I can watch the fighting in peace, da?  
"Marry me marry me Marry me..."  
Nyet nyet nyet  
"BIG BRUDER!"

Sorry chaps I think this is good bye. I just saw Russia drop this when I invited his wife in. I could of sworn she said she was his wife anyway...  
P.s If you are reading this please pop round for a quick scone or tea I'm afraid if no-one does my scones will be left uneaten.


End file.
